


Castiel Is An Intruder

by MEBA13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEBA13/pseuds/MEBA13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Castiel poofed into Dean's shower? A short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Is An Intruder

Dean was in the shower, the warm water flowing down his back, washing the grime and dust off of his body after a particularly long hunt. The tiny bottles of shampoo and body wash that the dingy 60's hotel had to offer were much too small to wash Dean's whole body. Above his head, the garish flowery wallpaper above the orange-ish tiles in the shower was peeling away from the walls around the seams.

You would think that by the way Dean sometimes complained about the lodgings or the food that wasn't quite right; that he was tired of his life on the road with Sam, but really, he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else. The normal, American apple pie life just didn't suit him, it never had. His life on the road, the Impala, Sam and himself, it was where he belonged. And the satisfaction after a hunt was always worth it, or at least a fair payment to the dirty hotel rooms, the gas station food, and Sam's bitch face. Sometimes Dean wondered what he would do if he had a normal life, but usually he just laughed at himself and shrugged off the thought.

The slamming of the outer hotel room door pulled Dean out of his thoughts and back to reality. Sam must be going out to the store, or to a bar or something. Damnit. He forgot to ask for pie. Dean dumped the rest of the tiny bottle of shampoo over his head and leaned over to stick his head back under the showerhead to wash it out, the rushing of the water filled his ears and bounced against the back of his head. Dean exhaled and let the water run down his sore muscles.

He was almost totally re-absorbed into his thoughts when he felt someone-something poke him forcefully in the center of his back. His eyes flew open and got filled with water and soap. He spun around on the spot blindly with his arms stuck straight out hoping to ward off his attacker. His left arm connected with something solid and he grabbed it and forced it into the wall of the shower. He frantically scrubbed his right forearm across his eyes and lifted his head to stare blurrily at his attacker. He quickly took in the smudgy shape of a certain angel. "I said hello Dean." Castiel said rather irritably, still being smashed into the side of the shower. Dean sort of screamed and took a too-fast step backwards, slipping and falling into the shower curtain and out of the shower, hitting his head on the toilet bowl on his way down.

Dean sat up quickly to glare at Cas, wrapped partially in the flowery shower curtain that had been yanked off of the rod by his force. Cas now stood directly in the shower's spray, fully clothed, looking down at Dean concerned and a little irritated. "What the fuck Cas?!" Dean yelled at him, his face turning red and his head throbbing painfully. "You can't just poof in on me while I'm in the shower!"

Cas cocked his head to one side as he often did when he was confused. "Why not?" He finally asked. Dean looked at him disbelievingly. "Um, how about because I'm fucking naked?" Dean retorted, using his hand to gesture towards his nether regions that were thankfully covered in giant printed flowers. He was pretty pissed off and embarrassed now. "And even if I wasn't totally nude, just the idea of you being in the shower with me is pretty messed up Cas." Dean finished, trying to portray how upset he was. Cas didn't speak for a while; he seemed to be doing a complicated math problem in his head. The only sound for a while was the gurgle of water down the drain and the pattering sound of water against Cas's trench coat and head while he stood there.

"Why?" Cas finally asked, seeming almost ashamed that he didn't know. Dean just sighed and leaned his head back against the bathroom wall. He really didn't feel like getting into a sex talk right now with a sopping wet angel who had the social skills of a five year old. Even if he did, it was doubtful that Cas would understand why it was inappropriate to pop in on naked people.

Dean sighed again and heaved himself of the floor, holding the shower curtain around his mid-section like a massive flowery plastic towel. He mustered up all of his patience and addressed the soaking angel. "Come on Cas, get out of there, you're getting really wet." Cas looked down at himself as though he had just noticed the water pouring down all over him. Dean bent over the tub lip with one hand still firmly on his curtain-towel and turned off the water. He walked over to the towel hanger next to the sink and picked up two towels. He walked back over to Cas and handed him one. "Take off your wet stuff and your shoes and spread them out in the tub to let them dry." Dean directed Cas. "I'll go get you some of my extra clothes to change into ok?" Castiel just nodded and started to take off his trench coat.

Dean walked out of the bathroom quickly and closed the door behind him. He dropped his shower curtain near his bed in the main space of the hotel room and began to dry himself off.

When he was done, he changed into his night pants and a baggy old t-shirt that had been a present from Sam with Dolly Parton's face plastered on it. He rummaged through his bag to find another t-shirt with a magnifying glass on it and a web address on the back. He had to steal Sam's sleep pants though, because he only had one pair. He gathered the clothes into a pile with some extra underwear and some socks and went back to the door of the bathroom, cramming the ruined curtain into the undersized garbage bin on his way.

Dean knocked on the door with his free hand. "Cas?" he asked apprehensively. "You ok in there?" Dean heard some faint rustling and then Cas replied. "Uh, yes." Dean started to open the door but paused. "You have that towel around your waist right?" Dean questioned him. "Oh, no." Said Cass flatly. "Well please do that." Said Dean timidly. Some things Dean didn't really want to think about flashed through his head all of the sudden. Dean blushed. "Okay." Said Cas through the door. Dean pushed the door open to hand Cas his clothes and almost ran into the man. Why would he stand right behind the door? Dean wondered.

Cas was only wearing his towel around his waist and his clothes were spread out haphazardly in the tub basin, and over the metal shower rod where Dean had previously ripped down the damn shower curtain. Cas's shoes rested together on the seat of the toilet; and his tie was hung over the towel rod. Cass looked at Dean's shirt a little confusedly and Dean looked at Cas's bare chest for a second. Dean cleared his throat and looked away while shoving the clothes at Cas quickly. He turned out of the bathroom again and went to go sit on his bed.

No Dean hadn't blushed there. Defiantly not. Dean wasn't gay. Nope, he's totally hetero. Dean consciously thought to himself: 'boobies boobies boobies.' The door swung open again and Cas walked out awkwardly, seeming very out of place and startlingly normal without his trademark trench coat around him. Cas was a lot thinner than he seemed without all of his bulky clothes on, about the same size as Dean. Cas copied Dean and came to sit down on the bed next to him.

It was silent for a moment and neither man nor angel moved or spoke. Cass turned to Dean. "What now?" he asked. "What?" said Dean a little too quickly. Cas looked confused. "Well I'd like my clothes back sometime soon." He said slowly, like it was a question. Dean looked at him. "Oh, oh yeah, well they'll dry by themselves in a while, it's pretty late now, so I don't think that we can go down to the laundry room to use the drier." Cas looked a little worried. "I guess you could stay here tonight," Dean continued. "Sam went out earlier, and it's been too long for him to be shopping so I guess he went to a bar. That means he may not be back tonight." Cas looked comforted by this and he seemed to relax his posture a tiny bit.

"Now I know you don't sleep, but there's a TV over there, you keep it low and we're fine. No porn though, and none of that 'watching over me while I sleep' shit ok?" Dean finished his sentence with air quotes. Cas nodded at him. "Ok Dean." Cas wandered over to the TV and sat down in front of it like a child might. He turned it on extremely low to watch Dr. Sexy which happened to be on a marathon. Dean walked over to the door and locked it and then flipped off the light switch near the door. Dean flicked one last look at Cas on the floor focused intently on the screen, illuminated by the television's glow. He then crawled into his bed, which surprise, surprise, was speckled with the same pattern of flowers as the walls and the curtains. Dean drifted off to sleep listening to the husky voice of Dr. Sexy and to the small whispers of laughs that Cas would sometimes do when he thought nobody could hear him.

Dean woke up in the middle of the night by realizing that there was someone in bed with him. Even through his sleepy brain he knew who it was. Cas was in bed with him. Surprisingly, Dean's initial reaction to having a man wrapped around him in bed was not one of awkwardness or concern, but one of comfort and relaxation. It was even nicer to know that Cas wasn't doing this just because he was sleepy, Cas didn't get sleepy. He just thought it would be nicer to cuddle with Dean than watch TV. Dean rolled over so that Cas's arms were around him and they were facing each other. "Thanks Cas" Dean whispered into the darkness. Cas didn't respond, he just leaned down and gave Dean a quick kiss on his lips. Dean sighed and curled in closer to Castiel's chest. He was asleep again in mere minutes.

When Sam came back in the morning, clearly after a one night stand, the first thing that he saw was his brother cuddling in bed, asleep with his favorite angel. And later once Dean woke up and Sam began to laugh at him, and then even later after Sam and Dean were back in the Impala and Sam had made jokes about him; Dean had pretended to be really angry. But really, he couldn't have imagined a better way to spend a night than with his angel.


End file.
